Multilayer ceramic electronic components are widely used as IT components in computers, PDAs, mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as compactness, guaranteed high capacitance, and ease of mountability. Also, such multilayer ceramic electronic components are widely used as electric components due to high reliability and high strength characteristics thereof.
To suppress the occurrence of defects, in the case of a multilayer ceramic electronic component, internal permeation of surrounding humidity during use thereof or internal permeation of humidity/plating liquid during manufacturing thereof needs to be taken into consideration.